America's Stepbrother, America's Enemy
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: Before 2012 ended, the US, along with it's commonwealths, is suddenly teleported to George Orwell's 1984 by mass teleportation. The US must now deal with rations and a war against Oceania. Will it beat the three superstates or fall under dystopia?
1. Prologue: The Purple Sky

It was a cold December in 2012, the year was almost coming to a close. Favian, now living in an apartment, finished setting up everything for the New Year's party. The only thing missing were friends coming over to the party. He wasn't able to contact his friends or relatives; he doesn't even know that he has other relatives. He sighed at the thought of spending another lonely New Year's party all by himself. He doesn't know why he spend too much effort into this if no one will ever come to his party.

He opens his fridge, grabbed a can of soda and cracked open it before sitting in his couch. He grabs the remote control and turned on the TV, letting out brightness. The screen showed the well-known Time Square tower with the big ball on top of it. The screen zoomed away from the tower to show the news reporter. He was a Caucasian, dark haired, green eyes male. He held a microphone in his hand near his face. He then spoke, "Good Evening, folks of the world, it seems that we are close to ending this year."

Favian pulled out a green and red striped party hat and a blue party horn. However, he wasn't excited to used them as he slowly put the party hat on his head and the party horn in his lips. He weakly blew the party horn, letting out a slow horn-like sound.

He looks at his circular clock above the TV. It was 12:59. He then heard people counting down as the ball was slowly descended.

 **7… 6… 5…**

Favian quickly gets another can of soda and started drinking it.

 **4… 3… 2… 1…**

All of the sudden, a purple light illuminated outside of Favian's window. He walks up to his window and looked out from it. What he saw completely shocked him. The sky was completely purple with no clouds and mon in sight. He looks down on the street to see people outside also seeing the event. He looks back at the TV and heard people murmuring from it.

" **Holy Crap!** " he shouted to himself mentally, still shocked by this. He looks outside once again and realized… that the purple sky reverted back to the night sky with stars and the moon in place. Favian shook his head before rubbing his eyes. Was he hallucinating? No, people outside and in the TV were murmuring about this strange occurrence when it occurred.

He decided to look up on the internet to see If people are talking about this. He looks opens up Twitter, clicks on the search engine and typed the words "Purple Sky". Immediately, underneath the search engine showed the results. One of the most tweeted result was obviously called "Purple Sky." He clicks on it and started looking through tweets. Some of the tweets had people freaked out, confused or just shocked. But something was odd about this, no one from foreign nations were talking about.

He decided to call it night and closed his laptop before heading to his bedroom. He lays on his bed before snoozing off, thus falling to sleep.

(End of Chapter)


	2. Chapter 1: Attack on Minnesota

It was a sunny day in Minnesota, in spite of the event from Yesterday.

George Miller, a border patrol officer of a town in northern Minnesota, along with three other officers, saw an old styled jeep heading down from Canada towards them along with a group of 100 men armed with rifles. Sticking out of the jeep was a strange looking black flag with a giant red V with white outline in the middle. Inside the V were a black and white hand shaking it with the words underneath it, " **INGSOC** ".

Two men, who were officers, got out of the jeep and went up to the border guard post. "What is this place? And what is that flag?" one of the officers demanded in a furious tone.

George looked at the strange officer as if he was mad. " **Is he nuts or something?** " he thought to himself, he knew that every Canadian that approached this place recognize the flag. He decided to play along for the moment, although, the many troops these two "officers" brought with them, he considered that he might have to make a call for help soon. "This is the border crossing between the United States of America and Canada next to Richford Vermont (A/N notes: I'm trying to make this as accurate as the original story). And the flag you see is the flag of our nation, the United States of America." He explained.

But the officer didn't believe this "There is no United States of America. This is all part of Oceania!"

George calmly responded, "Mate, the only Oceania I've heard of in my life is where Australia and New Zealand are. You wouldn't be from there, would you?" he chuckles

"NO! BIG BROTHER IS OUR LEADER! LET US THROUGHT!" the other officer shouted at him. George was getting of this joke these guys were playing. So he made signal to his partner to call for reinforcement. He rather gets punished for calling too much force than for not doing nothing.

"Guys, that's nice, but, unless you drop those weapons and show me some sort of identification, you can't come into the United States." He pointed at the "soldiers" that were still standing around the jeep. "Tell you what, why don't you fellows just go back where you came from, put away the guns and the uniforms, get some identification, and the come on down. Heck, the stores in town are running their Christmas sale-"

George Miller ceased to speak, as the first officer drew his gun and shot him at point blank range. The other border patrol officers drew their weapons and shot at the men that had killed their partner, but were only able to wound one of the strange offices before the soldiers pointed at them and killed them in a hail of bullets.

The war has just begun.

The strange officers passed through the now-silent border crossing, marching down a well-maintained road with the jeep at the end. A few unfamiliar trucks and cars came up the road, but both drivers and the strangers were too surprised to react.

A few minutes later, the strangers come across the edge of the town, a billboard said "Happy Holidays from the Town of Richford." Two black and white painted cars flashing red and blue lights blocked the road.

Four Richford policemen, one with a shotgun, stood behind the cars. One of the policemen picked up a bullhorn. "This is the Chief of Police. We ask you to put down your weapons and leave. We know that you came down from Canada and are not here legally. If you keep coming you will be arrested as illegal entrants."

The strange soldiers said nothing as their officers' jeep came up. The two officers then got out.

"We are from the Oceanian Army, in the service of Big Brother. Hand over your guns and move those vehicles or we will shoot you." The tensions between the policemen and the strangers increased as they stared at each other.

(Meanwhile)

Favian was surfing channels. " **There is nothing on TV today.** " he thought, until he decided to watch the news channel. "Breakings News" it read, before zooming in into the letters until a man, an African American with blue eyes, dark hair and in a tuxedo and a headphone, appeared. Behind him was what seemed to be a screen with buildings in it. His faced looked very serious. "We have some breaking news from Minnesota. There is currently a shooting in the town of Richford." The scene switched to a helicopter view of a shootout in a street. Men in dark clothing and helmets and the policemen in Richford hid behind vehicles while they exchanged fire.

"Earlier reports said that residents in the town heard gunshots a couple of minutes earlier from the border." The scene switched back to the news reporter, who held his left hand on his. It seems that someone was speaking to him. He places his hand on the table before looking at the camera. "We got some development on the situation, it seems that gun owners in the town are assisting the policemen in the fight."

Then, once, again the scene changes back to the helicopter view of the battle, but the difference was that there were more people with guns joining the policemen side. The camera zoomed in on the general in black, who was signaling his troops with hands gestures and yelling at them to retreat. The few remaining 31 soldiers retreated back, leaving behind their dead or injured companions. The policemen stopped firing their weapons on the demoralized troops.

"It seems that the attackers are retreating back, presumably back to Canada."

Favian turned off the TV, looking down on the floor with a shocked expression on his face. " **What is going on...** "

(Meanwhile, in the White House)

Barack Obama, who was sitting in his desk, turned off his flat screen TV and stared at the white ceiling for a while. The windows behind him let in the light of the giant start as the giant, oval carpet with the iconic bald eagle engraved in it laid idle.

* **KNOCK, KNOCK** "

The sudden sound of knocking returned the president back to reality as he responded "Come in." the door opened, revealing to be one of his bodyguard. The bodyguard ran up to Obama, holding a radio in his hands.

"What is it my bodyguard?" asked Obama, standing up from his chair. The bodyguard placed the radio on the president's desk before responding. "You gotta hear this, Mr. President." He set up the radio's frequencies before it got something. A deep voice of a man spoke in the radio with the following words "Oceania had always been at war with the United States." It kept repeating those words until the bodyguard turned off the radio before staring at Obama like as if he was waiting for his response.

He was just in a state of disbelief by this message " **"Oceania had always been at war with the United States"? What the hell is going on here** " He looks at his bodyguard before responding. "Get the generals and secretaries and tell them we are doing a meeting."

The bodyguard nodded once before running off and closing the door on his way. Obama turns around and looks out of his window, staring at the sky. **"How am I going to get this country out of this situation…?** "

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Two hours have passed since the attack of Minnesota by these people who call themselves "Oceania". Bullet holes could be seen on buildings, dead and injured bodies were cleaned up and more guards patrolled the border. This attack made headline all over the US but something was odd, no foreign news outlets reported on this. At 9:32 P.M. a helicopter landed in the town near the area where the battle took place. Two soldiers in their uniform hoped out, weapons at the ready. One of the soldiers approached a policeman. "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"Hell do I know. These assholes just came into town, shot the chief and three of our guys. Seems that they also shot the people at the border crossing, too. They've been saying something about Big Brother and being from Oceania."

"Damn, that sounds like something straight out of a sci-fi book!"

(Meanwhile, at the White House)

Obama sat in his desk, holding the phone near his right ear, trying to call other world leaders. But nothing. He kept being met with beeps that you will hear when no one respond to your calls. He laid his head on his desk before sighing in defeat.

(The Next Day. 8:54 A.M.)

Everyone who was part of the government met in the White House in the meeting room. The officials were talking to each other until Barack Obama came into the room in a dark blue tuxedo. He walks towards the long table and sits in the main chair. He clears his throat before speaking "Gentleman, our country is being endangered by a nation we don't know much about, we are a huge facing loss of our resources and we haven't been able to find contact with our allies or any other nations. We are in grave danger men. We must do something!"

(Richford, Minnesota. 9:26 A.M.)

An Oceanian soldier was being transferred to the emergency room in a bed. The soldier had two bullet wounds on both legs. The doctors placed him in a room by himself for a while until a nurse came in. She walks up to him with a piece of paper. "Hi! What's your name?" she asks the soldier.

"Number 2476 or Jeff Nevins."

"Okay, Jeff, are you in pain?"

"My legs are hurting." Nevins grimaced.

"Understood. We're going get you for surgery. What is your blood type? Do you have allergies to medication? When did you last eat?" the nurse asked.

Jeff replied, "I don't know what a blood type is. What is an allergy? I ate breakfast early this morning – oatmeal, bread, margarine and tea."

While the nurse was tending to Nevins. Two armed American soldiers came into the room. One of them asked the nurse "Any of the guys in brown uniforms giving you trouble?" They showed up in Richford yesterday, yelling something about a Big Brother and a place called Oceania. These guys shot up the border station and started shooting up the town. The citizens and the police finally chased them out, killed and wounded a bunch. National Guard is now watching the borders to make sure the Oceanians don't come back"

The nurse responded, "No, they seem really calm and really not aggressive towards." She then proceeds to connect a line in Jeff's arm. "Jeff, this is an IV. We 're giving some fluids that will help until surgery."

The American soldier proceeded to talk "Okay, any that don't need surgery, give them to Fort Drum. They're setting up facilities to hold these people until this stuff get sorted out. Apparently, the Oceanians have been initiating small border raids. I don't understand what the hell's going on ever since that purple light last night."

"Me, neither." The nurse looked at Jeff. "What about you? Do you know what happened?"

Jeff shook his head before responding. "No. There was light last night, and then this morning everything looked different – different road, different flag and different place. Our political officer said there were proles here who were defying Big Brother. But you don't look like a prole at all. This hospital looks like it's an Inner Party hospital, but I don't think even an Inner Party hospital would have all this."

The nurse responded. "Well, I don't know anything about proles, Big Brother, or any Inner Party. This is the U.S.A." He looks at the clock before looking back at Jeff. "Okay, looks like it's time to take you to the operating room, get those bullets out of you." Other doctors came into the room and took Jeff to the operating room to remove the bullets from his legs.

(Dallas, Texas. 3:35 P.M.)

Favian couldn't still get over by the news that he saw Yesterday. " **Why was the United States being attacked?** " He was strolling in the market while pushing a shopping cart, buying food and other things that he needed to keep him nourished. The atmosphere, however, just felt serious due to the news of the Minnesota Attack. Many of the residents in his town are becoming paranoid as if one of those soldiers will attack the town.

He met up Jackson Hezler, a male, American fox who wears a red shirt and dark jeans. Jackson is his next-door neighbor in the apartments that he lives in. They began chatting with each other. "Hey, Jackson, how's it going?"

"Nothing, much, just getting a pack of Tide Pods for my clothes. You?"

"Just getting food to bring to my house. Also, why didn't you come to my New Year's Party?"

"Oh, sorry, is that I was taking a double shift in the factory. Once again, I'm sorry for not coming."

"I understand. Also, have you heard what happened in Minnesota?"

"Yeah. Everyone in the country is freaking about the attack. Luckily, we have gun licenses. So when they decide to attack Texas they will be mowed down by us Texans." They both chuckle before heading to check out.

(Richford, Minnesota. 11:43 P.M.)

The surgery was a success. The Oceanian soldier was back in his room, lying on the bed with the wounds sewed shut. The door of his room opened, revealing the nurse who did the surgery on him. She walks up to him.

"Hello, once again, Jeff. I was sent here to ask you some questions. Okay?"

Jeff nods.

"Alright, first question – Who is Big Brother?"

"Big Brother is the leader of Oceania. Everyone loves him and if you don't you will get sent away by the Thought Police."

The nurse writes down his answer. "Second question – What are Proles and the Inner Party?"

"Proles are the people who do the dirty and hard work. The Inner Party is the one who makes the policies, decisions and governs."

The nurse also writes this down.

"Third question – What is the thought police?"

"The thought police are the ones who punish those who do things that the Party doesn't approve of."

"For example?"

"Thoughtcrime"

"What is that?"

"Thoughtcrime is when someone says something that the Party doesn't approve of."

"Final question – What were you going to do with Richford, the town you attacked?"

"We were told by our political officer that the people in the town were proles who were defying Big Brother. We were to enter the town and arrest any thoughtcriminals."

The nurse finishes writing down his response. "Thank you for your patience, Jeff, will you like to watch the TV?"

"What's a TV?"

"This." She points at a TV that was hanging from the wall.

"We call those things Telescreen. They cover the walls of everyone's homes. It's used by the Party to watch everyone' move in their homes and play propaganda of our military winning battles and the national anthem of Oceania."

The nurse was taken back by this "Well, this more different than a "Telescreen". You can watch whatever you want and won't be watched by anyone." She proceeds to turn on the TV with a remote control that was placed on a table next to his bed. Another nurse came in with a plate of chicken wings with smashed potatoes with peas on it and a piece of bread. Next to the plate was orange juice.

Jeff was shocked by this. He had never seen or had this kind of food before in Oceania. "I have never had a meal like this in my entire life. Is this some sort of special meal?"

"No, since you can have solid foods this is tonight's dinner. Hope you enjoy it." The other nurse said with a smile, putting a straw in the juice. "Now relax and watch the TV." The two nurses walked out of room. Jeff started to devour his food but turned his attention towards the television. On the TV screen showed dead Oceanian troops who have either retreated or had been killed in actions. Next it showed wreckage of Oceanian fighters and bomber, which none haven't succeeded in dropping a single bomb in the United States."

Then, Jeff heard the words "Ladies and Gentlemen, the president of the United States." He saw a black man in a suit speaking. The president, Obama, gave a short speech about the Event and the attacks by the Oceanians. He asked everyone to remain calm and stay vigilant for possible new Oceanian attacks. "There's a lot of things we don't know yet about the Event. The world is different out there. But I assure you our armed forces are on alert and will make sure the Oceanians will be very sorry if they attempt any further attacks on America. Thank you, and may God bless America in this most unusual time."

This speech left Jeff with even more questions. What was a President? Was he this country's Big Brother? What was the Event? And what was this God the President had asked to bless America? Jeff decided to lay back in his bed. He looks at the clock in his room.

The clock struck thirteen.

(End of Chapter)


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on Columbus

It had been a week since the attack in Minnesota, paranoia was growing in the American people due to the fear of also facing an attack by these Oceanians. Border clashes occur in the Canadian and Mexican borders, all of which failed due to the Oceanian's weapon's being outdate and unreliable. Oceania tried bombing the cities but were also beaten every time for the same reason, outdated. Not only that, but, their tanks were like big land ships that were really slow and very easily penetrated like butter. This increased the people's morality, knowing that they can defeat this super nation.

The US army were planning in invading Oceanian Canada and Mexico. The operation for Canada was called "Operation Icepick" and the one for Mexico was called "Operation Sandstorm".

(White House, 2:10 A.M.)

Once again Barack Obama was sitting in his desk. His fingers tapped the well-made table, waiting for something.

*RING, RING*

The red phone on his desk rang. Could it be? His allies? He slowly reached out for the ringing phone, grabbed it and placed on right next to his left ear. "H-Hello…?"

(The Pentagon, 2:18 A.M.)

A radioman, who was wearing military headsets on his ears, was sitting in the radio room, trying to pick up any signal from the outside world. His high command walks into the room. "Anything from the radio?" asked the higher up.

The radioman shook his head.

"Well, if you find anything, tell me. This is becoming very weird." Told the higher before leaving the room. The radioman sat there for an hour, not getting anything. Just when he was about to lose hope, he heard something. Like as if someone spoke but was getting cut off by static. "He* **static*** ll* **static** * nyon* **static** * the* **static** *e?"

"Hello? Hello?!" the radioman shouted in the mic. The higher up came in the room, hearing the commotion. "What's going on here?!"

"Sir, I think I got something on the radio."

The higher up took the microphone and placed it on his head. "Hello, this is the higher up of the Pentagon. Who am I speaking to?" but all he heard was static. He gestured the radio to changes the dials in the radio, in which he did. He told him to stop when he finally heard someone speak.

"I am a soldier of the Kingdom of North Africa Army. We need someone to help us! My coordinates are '5.4443356, 16.5246365'! We are currently being attacked by Oceanian troops! SEND HE-" a loud bang could be heard for a moment before the feed was cut.

"Hello? Hello?!" The higher up removed the headphones from his head and gave it back to the radioman. "Prepare my transport, I getting tell this to the President!" he ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving the radioman alone.

(White House, 2:46 A.M.)

One of the bodyguards ran into Obama's room "Mr. President, a higher up from the Pentagon wants to see you!"

"Bring him in"

The bodyguard nodded his head before closing the door. The door once again opens, revealing the said higher up.

"What do you need, Brinkley?" asked Obama, sounding not very amused by his invitation that he wasn't told of.

"Sir, we got something from our radio in the Pentagon! I think we found other nations."

Obama was shocked by this. "Really?"

Brinkley nodded his head "Although we don't have lots of information we heard a man, a soldier, in the radio talking about being attacked somewhere in these coordinates." He hands him a piece of paper with the coordinates written on it. "The soldier in the radio said that he was part of the "Kingdom of North Africa Army". Could it be a trick?"

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but it's not."

Brinkley eyes widened "W-What do you mean?"

"I got two calls today. One was from an Asian sounding male who said is from another nation called Eastasia. The other was from a Russian sounding male who said is from another nation called Eurasia. They both told me that they are in a Perpetual War with each other and use unrecognized territory as their battlefield."

(Columbus, New Mexico. 5:43 A.M.)

The entire police department was out there in force. Ever since the purple sky incident last week, things just got worse. Mexican radio stations that they usually pick up were no more. And when the day came. Something was very odd. Mexico wasn't there. At least, the Mexico they knew. Instead of Puerto Palomas, the town that was directly across the border, there was some piece of shit little town that looked nothing like Puerto Palomas. Looked like something out of a Mad Max scene.

Police Chief Berkeley Tinsley felt sorry for the people that had to live in this poor excuse of a town that was worse than the towns in Syria that his grandfather, a war vet, told him when he was younger. All the buildings didn't have windows, instead, holes. He saw a few rats the size of a house cat running around freely with no one dealing with them.

A couple of the pests tried to run to the border but his shotgun made sure that they didn't come and infest them and the people in the border. Residents of the town made him feel bad, they looked beaten down and malnourished.

"Chief," called Sergeant Danny Sanchez, a war vet of the US invasion of Iraq, "I feel like shit is going down anytime soon."

Sometime after noon, a voice startled Berkely. "Hawk One, this is Eagle One"

"Go ahead, Eagle One." Eagle One was the police department's designated marksman, prepared with a sniper rifle to cover Berkeley's group.

"Boss, I'm picking up movement on the other side of the border. Looks like they have an old Jeep. A company of armed men is following the Jeep."

"Roger that, Eagle One. Let me know if anything changrs."

"Roger that, Hawk One."

Robert turns around and spoke to the armed citizens. "Folks, I wish you would go back to the safety of your homes. However, if you remain here, I ask you to not shoot your guns unless I ask you to. There's a group of armed men coming up here, and I think we are about to get some answers about this."

None of the citizens made a movement to leave the place. They stood next to their police chief, wanting to know what the hell is going on, and they also wanted to assist the chief.

A few minutes later, armed men with dark uniforms that seemed like something out of the Red Army, and an old style jeep could be seen in everyone's sight. The jeep that lead the group of men stopped really close to the border.

Berkeley and a few other civilians loaded their guns. The soldiers looked like they came straight out of the Red Army but their military uniforms were completely dark. A man stood up in the jeep. He was better dressed than the soldiers, he looked like a political officer from the Red Army.

"In the name of Big Brother, I demand you to tell me what are you proles are doing here?!" the officer angrily shouted.

"You have illegally entered United States of America territory. Return to where you came from or lay down your weapons and surrender!" shouted back Berkeley.

"You are all thoughtcriminals and are under arrest in the name of Big Brother! The only state that has ever been here is that of Oceania!" the officer shouted back.

Berkeley and Danny looked at each other in confusion along with the citizens.

"Boss, they are moving." Eagle One warned them. The strange soldiers started moving forward, probably to arrest them. Berkeley unholstered his gun and Eric also readied his gun. Everyone else pulled out their weapons.

"This is your last chance. Drop your weapons and surrender or we'll open fire!" Berkeley warned, stepping back towards the roadblock and motioning others to do the same. But the strange soldiers didn't stop.

"Eagle One, open fire!" Berkeley ordered.

Seconds later, the officer dropped to the ground thanks to Eagle One's sniper. Berkeley, Danny and other civilians rushed for cover but some civilians didn't follow order, since they weren't trained for this kind of situation. Instead, they started shooting at the mass of soldiers. The soldiers kept their ground and kept advancing forward to try and arrest the thoughtcriminals, even though the one that given them the order was dead.

As Eagle One reloaded the rifle as fast as he could, the other Americans continued to fire on the invaders, who finally answered back with fire. Civilians who haven't taken cover were struck by bullets from the invaders. Sergeant Danny took aim with his rifle and shot the center of the mass, thinking that while the Insurgents in Iraq had the sense of taking cover while advancing, these idiots just pushed forward as if they were in a World War 1 fight.

Eleven minutes into the battle, the Americans' greater ability and bulk trumped over the Oceanians, who broke and ran away, leaving behind 94 dead and 61 wounded: only 23 Oceanian soldiers made it across the border. They had still bloodied the Americans, though. 17 lied in the ground, dead or wounded. Most of them were the ones who didn't take cover when commanded to.

Both Berkeley and Danny were battle hardened and deputized when the rest of the Columbus PD came. The two checked the bodies to see if any Oceanians were alive to be taken in for interrogation. Any Oceanian makes a move they will get double tap. Danny did this since he lost many friends to insurgents in Iraq during his days in the army when they faked surrender, only to blow themselves up or start shooting back.

Hours have passed since the attack, the bodies were taken away, people were sent to inspect the Oceanian weapons. The rifles looked like M14 rifle, but larger and poorly facture. Handguns, presumably dropped by the Oceanian officers, were also taken away for inspection.

Tempted as he was to lead a small group of police offices to check what the hell was going on at the other side of the border, Dylan knew he had no actual power beyond what the officers were voluntarily giving him, and, although he did have war experience, he was just a Marine on leave, and the other officers were not trained for combat operations. Thus, he remained on place, keeping an eye on the border just in case if the strange men returned for a second round.

At three in the afternoon, four military helicopters touched down a few tens of meters from where he was. They were from the New Mexico National Guard. They were the first one that had reached the base after the alert was sounded. A young lieutenant in his early 30s from the helicopter went up to him. He nearly saluted, but remembered on time he was not in uniform.

"Sergeant Danny Sanchez."

"Lieutenant Bolden Tristen."

"I like to thank you for fighting here. We had been getting reports in our borders in Mexico and Canada, and all saying the same thing about these people claiming to be from Oceania. I have been sent to reinforce the police until National Command gets any information of what the hell's going on here."

"Can I suggest something?" Danny started. "I think a recon party in that town wouldn't be amiss. I'm willing to check the place if you think it's necessary."

"You fought in Iraq, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. It's not exactly something we have been asked to do, but, yes, getting some information outside our country would be quite good. Since you are volunteering I think five people would do. Give me twenty minutes, and I'd suggest you to get some other weaponry from the Blackhawks from that shotgun."

Half an hour later, Danny was leading five soldiers into the strange town across in a pickup truck one of his neighbor loaned to him for this occasion. What they found made most combat hardened sick. People dead all around, rubble all over the area, blood here and there like as if an epidemic swoop the town and killed the inhabitant and… the remains of a what was, at one point, a baby, being eaten by several enormous rats. They had enough. They killed the rats with little care – and some of them with anger – and reported back to the lieutenant, who, in turn, passed the information up the chain of command.

Sergeant Danny was awarded the Bronze Medal with V device, and Police Officer Berkeley would be awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom. They were among the first men to be decorated in the Liberation Wars. But they wouldn't be the last

(End of Chapter)


	5. Chapter 4: Spying

It was a sunny morning in Texas. Favian was eating breakfast in a 50s style diner. The sound of adults and children interacting with each other filled the place with joy and delight. The sun penetrated the windows, casting shadows of the Patriots near or close to the windows on the floor, tables and occasionally the walls. All was good until two men with black clothing came in the diner. They look around until they spotted Favian. He realized who they were. They are part of the CIA. He knew why they came for him.

The two men in black approached Favian until they were near his table. He sighs "Why are you guys here? If you are here asking me to go back to the army, then forget it."

"Look, I know you want to have a peaceful life at the moment, but we want you to do one more mission for us. You were remarkable in Syria as a spy. You brought the US army lots of intelligence from the enemy. Please, come back to the army." One of the CIA agents spoke.

Favian took a long while to think about this. He remembers his times in the US army. Some memories were good while others weren't. His mind dug through a painful memory of which he witnessed the gassing of Kurdish people during one of the missions. He sighs before replying "Fine, I'll come back. But only for spying. I don't want any repeat of last time."

He pulls out his cash and placed it on the table to pay for the food before walking out of the diner along with the two agents. They enter a black minivan in the parking lot. Favian sat in the back while the agents sat in the front. The minivan drove off.

(The Next Day)

* **BEEP… BEEP… BE** -*

Favian's hand hits the snooze button on his alarm clock. He stretches his back and hops out of his bed before continuing his usual routine. He looks outside his window and saw a black limousine with a man in black clothing waiting for him. He exited out of his apartment and got to the parking lot.

"Good Morning, Favian." Greeted the agent.

"Good Morning." Favian greeted back before walking up to the limo, which had the door opened for him by the agent. "Thank you." He proceeds to enter the vehicle. The bodyguard also enters the limo before it drives off away from Favian's apartment.

(Military Base, 2:32 A.M.)

The soldiers in the military base were being trained by their drill sergeant, who was speaking in a high voice.

 ***BEEP! BEEP!** *

The sound of a car horn was heard loud and clear. A limo stops in front of the military base's entrance. An armed man in a small outpost near the entrance walks up to them. "State your business."

"We are from the CIA." The duo put their hands in their buttoned dark shirts and pulled out their badges. "We are here to special business here."

The soldier inspects the badges closely before giving it back, nodding his head, heading back to his outpost and pressing a blue button. Causing the gate to slide apart like a door in a mall or store. The soldier salutes before the black vehicle enters the base.

The limo parks near a barracks and the passenger's door opened. Favian stepped out of the vehicle before looking back at the men in black. "You will be sleeping here. But you already know that." The driver said before backing up and heading out of the military base.

"Hey!"

Favian turns around and spotted a drill sergeant who was walking up to him. "I know why you came here. The agents told me that you need to be prepared in 7 minutes. Better arm yourself for your stealth mission."

Favian nodded before heading to the barracks.

A couple of minutes have passed. Favian was fully ready for this mission. He knew that if he died someone else will take his place. If he succeeded, he will come back as a hero. He walks out of the barracks in a black uniform, an M1911 with a silencer, a knife, a duffle bag, a flashlight, and ammo for the said pistol. He had a small camera in the chest area of his uniform that was currently live.

Waiting for him was a chopper with the driver and co-pilot being in there. Before going forward, he gets stopped by the drill sergeant. Favian looks at him.

"Remember, kid, bring back any data for us and you will be able to return back to your home. Got it?"

Favian nodded before approaching the chopper and entering it. The loud sound of the whirling blades drowned out his thoughts. The sun glared at his eyes, making him put his hands near his eyes to avoid the annoying beam of light.

(Agua Prieta, Mexico. 3:21 A.M.)

The chopper touches down on the desert ground, far away from the Mexican town.

"We will be back for you in 2 hours. Got it?" said the pilot.

Favian nodded, looking serious, before hopping out of the chopper with a pistol in hand. He looks around as the chopper flies away, going back to the military base. After surveying the area for a couple of minutes, he decided to head to the town that he was transported to.

He silently headed towards the town, trying hard to not get detected by the residents or the military police in the area. Upon entering the town, he found out that it was… empty. The things he saw almost made him sick. Dead bodies everywhere, buildings were crumbling, enormous rats everywhere. One building actually caught his attention. It was a tall one with what seems to be a giant TV screen that completely covered the wall.

Favian couldn't help but feel bad for these people who used to live here. The only good thing to come out of this was that his mission was going to be easy for him. He spots a building that looked like a library. The wide staircase that led to the entrance had cracks on them, the walls were decaying with rubble near the door and a dead body near the pillar near the entrance.

He was cautious as he headed towards the building. He doesn't know if there were people there or not, but telling by the silence, he may be safe. Approaching the entrance, which was two wooden hinged doors, he pushes the doors open, slowly letting himself in.

He slowly pulls out his flashlight and points it at the darkness of the building. " **This place looks like it been abandoned for years now** " he thought to himself, proceeding to activate his flashlight, letting out a beam of light, revealing stuff that hid in the darkness.

The first thing he saw was the front desk of the library. In front of the desk showed the banner of Oceania with the paint slightly peeling off. On top of the desk was a cream white computer that looked like it came from the 80s with a keyboard and mouse attached to it.

He points the flashlight and saw wooden bookshelves that were as tall as the building itself. He approaches the nearest bookshelf and looks in its cabinet to see its content. His eyes laid on a couple of books with strange titles.

"Thought Crime"

"Double Think"

"Newspeak Dictionary"

Favian's eyes looked around the bookshelf, only to be met with the same books as the first three. " **The hell are these books all about?** "

He proceeded to grab the zipper attached to his duffle bag, opened it, grabbed the three strange books and placed them inside his duffle bag before zipping it shut. He continued walking around the empty library, humming a tune, until he reached what he assumed was the center of the building.

A table stood there with a rectangle shaped carpet underneath it. Rows after rows of chairs near the table were in line like in a theater. On the table was a movie projector that was facing East. Favian silently approaches the projector, thinking that it could be an ambush. He closely inspects the movie projector before looking at where it was facing. It was a projection screen that covered the entire East wall. Bookshelves were placed like people moved it away from the screen to be easily viewable.

" **How didn't I notice that thing there before**?"

He once again opens his duffle bag and put the projector, along with the reel, in his duffle back before heading back to the entrance, passing the bookshelves filled with the books he grabbed from before. The weight of the items inside his bag didn't hinder his movement at all.

He reaches the exit with the deceased body lying outside being clearly visible in his eyesight and pushed the wooden door open, walking pass rotting corpse that let out a horrible stench of despair and misery.

He continues looking around the small town until he found an abandoned military base guarded with fences and two vacant watchtowers. " **Jackpot**!" he climbs the fence and hops over it, landing on the ground, which let out a small thud. He draws his M1911, attaching the silencer, and continued walking.

Favian locates the headquarter and approaches it. He enters the building, pistol still drawn and kept his eyes sharp for any movement. He approaches another door, also wooden with a small window on the top. He took a little peak from the small window and looked around.

In the center of the room, and the only place he could see in his eyesight from the window was a table with what seems to be a map. He grabs the door's metallic handle, turns it and pushes the door, letting himself in.

The architecture in the room looks like it was from the 50s like time stopped in this place. There were five metallic filing cabinets in the left. On the right was another table with a radio, a globe and some headphones laying on it.

He decided to approach the cabinet and opened the first one, revealing stacked folders filled with papers. He didn't know which was important, so he grabbed all of them and put them inside his bag. He did this process to every folder from the rest of the filing cabinets.

His bag is starting to get a little heavy, but he needed to complete his mission. He ignored the stuff in the right and just approached the table with the map-look alike item on it. Upon getting close, he got a clear view of the item.

He was right, it was a map, a political map. He leans forward, trying to get a closer look of it. It showed the map of Earth likes his with three huge nations almost dominating it. Oceania, which was colored black, held the entire new world continent, the British Isles, Iceland, Australia, New Zealand, Polynesia, jg\and southern Africa.

The second nation was Eurasia, who held all of continental Europe.

The final nation was Eastasia, which held mainland China, Taiwan, Japan, Korea, and northern India.

Favian just stared at the map, dumbfounded by this revelation.

" **H-How did this happened**? **Why is everything like this?** "

He grabs the map and puts it in his duffle bag before running out of the HQ, still shocked by this revelation of the world. He proceeded to jump over the fence of the base, landing on his feet and kept running and running and running until he was in the outskirts of the town. Awaiting him was the helicopter that brought him here.

He enters the transport vehicle in a hurry, sitting in a seat and putting the duffle bag on his lap. The helicopter proceeded to lift off and return back to base.

(Army Base. 5:42)

The chopper descends and lands on the helipad, with a general waiting for Favian to come out. The pilot kills the engine as Favian hops out of the helicopter with the data and walks towards the general.

"I'm back with the data, but you already know that." He hands over the bag to the general, in which he grabs in response.

"Thank you, Favian, you may go back to your normal life while we and the government will be inspecting this data. You may go back home now."

Favian nodded and then saluted. "Thank you, sir." He proceeded to head back to the barracks, passing the general, to change back to his civilian clothing.

The general went inside the base's HQ, passing people who were doing their work, to the planning room. He's met by his major general, who was sitting in a chair.

The general salutes. "Sir, our spy had sent us some valuable information from Oceania. This may help us in the war."

"Good. Call the other higher-ups to see the evidence."

The general nodded before exiting out of the war room.

The clocks struck 13.

(To be continued)


End file.
